Super Smash Bros. Cash
Super Smash Bros. Cash is a 6 players and 4 computer players of the fighting games starters and unlockables Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Princess Paech *Rosalina *'Dr. Mario' unlockable 22 matches *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *'Young Link' unlockable *Toon Link *Zelda *Sheik *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Bandana Dee *Fox McClould *Falco Lombardi *'Wolf O'Donnell' unlockable 20 matches *Pikachu *'Pichu' unlockable *Jigglypuff *'Mewtwo' unlockable *'Lucario' unlockable *Graninja *Captain Falcon *Ness *'Lucas' unlockable 5 matches *Marth *Ike *'Roy' unlockable *'Lucina' unlockable *Pit *Palutena *'Dark Pit' unlockable *Ice Climbers *Olimer *'Alph' unlockable 10 matches *'R.O.B.' unlockable *'Mr. Game and Watch' unlockable *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Miles Power Fox *'Kneckles the Echidna' unlockable *'Shadow the Hedgehog' unlockable *'Super Sonic' unlockable 30 matches *Ryaman *Luffy *Goku *Ristar *Saki *Bayonetta *Pac-Man *Little Mac *Naruto *Lloyd *Ichigo *Shulk *Issac *Ryu *Sora *Mega Man *'Mega Man X' unlockable *'Zero' unlockable *Crash Bandicoot *'Bomberman' unlockable 100 matches *'Crono' unlockable *'Inuyasha' unlockable *'Black Mage' unlockable 40 matches *'Cloud Strife' unlockable *'Mr. Incredible' unlockable *'Chibi-Robo' unlockable Newcomers *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina unlockable *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi unlockable *Paper Peach *NES Mario *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Birdo *Dixie Kong *Amy Rose unlockable *Cream the Rabbit unlockable *Rouge the Bat unlockable *Blaze the Cat unlockable *Sliver the Hedgehog unlockable *Super Shadow unlockable 120 matches *Mighty unlockable *Tinkal unlockable *Banjo & Kazooie unlockable 80 matches *Conker the Squrriel *Spyro *Prince Nutcracker *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Jafar unlockable *Mulan *Pocahontas *Elsa *Anna *Hiro Hamada *Wreck-It Ralph *Riku *Roxas unlockable 90 matches *Dracula *Mavis *Luke Skywalker unlockable 15 matches *Elastgirl unlockable 70 matches *Woody unlockable *Buzz Lightyear unlockable *Jessie unlockable *Larry-Boy unlockable *Thingama Bob unlockable *Classic Sonic unlockable 50 matches *Classic Tails unlockable 60 matches *Louie *Jimmy Neutron *Tak *Dudley Puppy *Leonardo *Donatello *Rahael *Michelangelo *Jennry Wakeman *SpongeBob SqurePants unlockable *Patrick Star unlockable *Sqruidward Tentacles unlockable *Danny Phantom unlockable *Sam Manson unockable *Timmy Turner unlockable *Young Simba *Young Nala *Young Kovu *Young Kiara *Kion unlockable *Timon *Pumbaa *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Nibbles *Qracker *Butch *Spike *Tyike *Lion unlockable *Eagle unockable *Robot Cat unlockable *Monster Jerry unlockable *Rukia *Vegeta *Shrek *Donkey *Pruss in Boots unlockable *Dora unockable *Boots unlockable *Swiper unockable *Baby Jaguar unockable *Princess Dora unlockable *Ruby unockable *Pixel unlockable *Sportacus unlockable *Cowboy Pablo unlockable *Tyrone unlockable *Uniqua unlockable *Blue unlockable Items *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Battle Card *Poke Ball *Master Ball *Capsule *Party Ball *Smoke Ball *Crates *Barrels *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Cucco *Mr. Santurn *Ray Gun *Cannon Gun *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Home-Run Bat *Beam Sword *Fan *Star Rod *Lid's Stick *Hammer *Warp Star *Timer *Bunny-Rabbit's EarsHood *Team Healer *Lighting *Firework *Cracker Lucher *Bumper *Flipper *Freezie *Unira *Super Star *Poison Mini Mushroom *Super Mega Mushroom *Exploding Tag *Pow Box *Ban Box *Blast Box *Metal Box *Vinish Box *Bob-Bomb *Smart Bomb *Gooey Bomb *Motion-Sencer Bomb *Deku-Nut *Magic Ring *Super Leaf *Feather Wing Box *Pasrol Umbrella *Foods *Eggs *Balls *Maximus Tomato *Heart Cantainer *E - Tank *Bugs/Incents *Fairy Bottle *Beehive *Pitfall *Dragoon *Daybreak *Red Shell *Orange Shell *Yellow Shell *Green Shell *Blue Shell *Purple Shell *Spiny Spike Poke Balls *Venusaur *Ivysaur unlockable *Charizard *Squirtle *Mew *Celebi *Meowth *Snivy *Porygon *Porygons *Proygon-Z unlockable *Bellossorm *Delibird *Goldilnmagikarp *MissingNo. unlockable *Weezing *Metagross *Chik *Electrode Assist Trophies *Azael *Sold Snake *Roger Radicliffe *Espio the Chaemleon unlockable *S-cape *Vogue unockable *Proto Man *Vector the Crocodile *Werewolf Shaggy Rogers *Dr. Eggman *Mumbo Jumbo unlockable unlock Banjo & Kazooie *Lamprick *Dr. Wreight *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Nabbit *Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Trainer unlockable *John Smith *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Funky Kong *Wasabi *Fred Zilla *Ashley *Wallace *Hammer Bro *White Mage unlockable unlock Black Mage *Phoxnix Wright *Mickey Mouse *Starman *Rambi *Lakeitu and Spike *Excitebike *Viewtiful Joe unlockable *Dillon *Light Yagami *Doctor Neo. Cortex *Rocko *Stephanie *King K. Rool *Stafy *Fix-It Felix *Baymax Battle Cards *Chicken Little *Jack Skelligton *Bambi *Stitch *Tigger unlockable *Dumbo *Robin Hood *Genie *Scamp unlockable *Zazu *Peter Pan *Young Tod *Young Copper *Mushu unlockable 30 matches *Tinker Bell *Moogles unlockable 120 matches Stages *Battlefield *Big Battlefield unlockable *Final Destination *Metal Caven 64 *Waiting Room *Tutorial Kirby Test Beta unlockable *Omega Form Stage *Menu U *Sega Family *XBox Console *Playstation *Playstaton 2 *Playstation 3 unlockable *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSI *Nintendo 3DS LX *Nintendo 2DS *Game Boy *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Super NES Classic Edition unlockable *NES Classic Edition *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Wii U *Nintendo Switch *Galaxy Tours SSF2 *Mushroom Kingdom 64 *Mushroom Kingdom II Melee *Mushroom Kingdom III SSF2 unlockable 70 matches *Princess Peach's Castle 64/Melee *Baby Park *Mario Curcit Brawl unlockable use mario or luigi *Dasiy Crusie *Luigi's Mansion Brawl *Delfino Plaze Brawl *3D Land of Golden Plains 3DS *Paper Mario 3DS *Mario Bros. Brawl *Dr Mario and Dr. Luigi *WarioWare, Inc Brawl/SSF2 *WaluigiPinball, Gamer *Emerald Cave SSF2 *Deepest Jungle Hijinx *Deep Ckongo japes Rainforest *African Pridelands *75m Brawl *Babylon Egyptibet *Skyloftward Voyage *Temple of Time *Hylian Skies *Hyrule Castle 64 *Hyrule Temple Melee *Great Bay Melee *Pirate Ship Brawl *Clock Town SSF2 unlockable 100 matches *Planet Zedes Bristar Depths *Nonfair Brawl *Phase 8 SSF2 *Crateria SSF2 *Big Blue Sand Ocean *Mute Port Town Aero Dive City *New Pork Onnet City *Fourside Melee *Magicant 3DS *Devil's Santurn Machine Valley *Yoshi's Island 64 *Yoshi's Story Melee unlockable *Dream Land 64 *Green Greens Melee *Fountain of Dreams Melee *Mirror Rainbow Route Chamber *Halberd Brawl *Butter Building *Coneria Sector Z *Meteo Campaigns SSF2 *Pokemon Colossem Stadium *Sliph Co. SSF2 *Lake of Rage SSF2 *Saffron City 64 *Poke Floats Melee *Spear Pillar Brawl *Castle Saige Brawl *Flatzone+X2 unlockable *Gaur Plain U *Distant Planet Brawl *Skyword Brawl *Palutena's Temple Shrine *Summit Brawl *Icicle Mountain Rumble Falls *Green Hill Zone Brawl *Casimo Night Zone SSF2 *Windy Emerald Zone *Sky Sanctuary Zone SSF2 unlockable 60 matches *Shadow Moses Island Brawl *Skull Fortress Castle Wally *Central Highway SSF2 *Desk SSF2 unlockable *Charos Lunar Core Shrine unlockable 40 matches *Pac-Mazeland *PhotoChat 1 & 2 *Spiral Mountain unlockable 80 matches *Twilight Town SSF2 *Dracula's Castle SSF2 *Steel Driver SSF2 *Planet Namek SSF2 *World Tornament SSF2 *Tower of Salvstion SSF2 *Hidden Leaf Vlilage SSF2 *Hueco Humdo SSF2 *Bomb Factory SSF2 unlockable 100 matches *Final Valley SSF2 *Venus Lighthouse *Lazytown Village *Blue's Neighborhoods unlockable *Animal Rescue Santer unlockable *Dora's City unlockable *The Swamp *Bokini Bottom *Agrabah *The Land of Dragons *Bumblyburg *Westen Desert *Backyard unlockable *Tomodachi Life 3DS *Living Room 3DS *Migder U *Suzaku Castle U *Umbra Clock Town U *Miiverse U unlockable *Wrecking Crew U *Pilotwings U *Wuhu Island U *Boxing Ring U Masterpieces *Ice Climbers (1/30/1985) *Super Mario Bros. (10/18/1985) *Wrecking Crew (10/18/1985) unlockable 10 times in Wrecking Crew U *Balloon Fight (4/15/1986) *Metrold (8/21/1987) unlockable 20 times in Planet Zedes Bistar Depths *Kid Icarus (8/21/1987) *The Legend of Zelda (8/22/1987) *Punch-Out! Featuring Mr. Dream (10/14/1987) *Donkey Kong (9/9/1988) *Zelda II The Adventures of Link (10/11/1988) unlockable use Toon Link 20 times *Mage Man (7/11/1989) *Dr. Mario (12/1/1990) use Dr. Mario 10 times *Super Mario World (8/18/1991) *F-Zero (8/18/1991) *Super Mario Kart (9/8/1992) *Kirby's Adventures (5/11/1993) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (8/13/1993) unlockable *PAC-MAN (10/13/1993) *Aladdin (11/21/1993) *The Jungle Book (4/15/1994) unlockable 10 times in Deepest Jungle Hijinx *Super Mertold (4/19/1994) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (8/10/1994) *The Lion King (12/8/1994) *Earthbound (6/5/1995) *Toy Story (12/31/1995) unlockable Unlock Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Kirby Super Star (8/21/1996) unlockable use Kirby 10 times *Pinocchio (11/1/1996) *Star Fox 64 (6/30/1997) *Bomberman 64 (11/30/1997) unlockable Unlock Bomberman *Banjo-Kazooie (6/29/1998) *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (11/21/1998) *Super Smash Bros. 64 (4/26/1999) *Antz (9/24/1999) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland (10/7/1999) *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (11/12/2000) *Banjo-Tooie (11/21/2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (12/31/2000) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Alphabet Book (1/30/2001) unlockable *Sonic Advance (2/3/2001) *Paper Mario 64 (2/5/2001) *Mario Kart: Super Circut (8/27/2001) *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (2/25/2002) *Sonic Advance (3/9/2003) *Finding Nemo (5/11/2003) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (10/7/2003) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sega (11/17/2003) *Shrek 2 (4/28/2004) unlockable *Mario vs Donkey Kong (5/24/2004) *Sonic Advence 3 (6/7/2004) *The Incredibles (9/28/2004) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. spoofs